Hay más de una manera de irse
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Spoiler fin cuarta temporada. Wilson se marcha del hospital. Momentos despesrados pueden provocar que House tome medidas drásticas. HousexWilson


Bueno, como supongo que ya se sabe House no me pertenece, sino había mucho más Hilson!!!

Espero que les guste!!!

**Hay más de una manera de irse**

-Háganle un MRI al paciente, y cuando vuelvan para decirme que tengo razón, empiezen con el tratamiento-dijo House a su equipo.

A continuación, miró a Cuddy que lo esperaba afuera de su oficina, sosteniendo una carpeta en sus manos para disimular la verdadera razón de su visita. En cuanto el resto de los médicos se retiraron, la directora del hospital ingresó. Sus ojos envueltos en delineador buscaron los vibrantes ojos celestes del doctor, pero estos rehusaron hacer contacto. Las palabras vibraron momentáneamente en sus labios antes de salir.

-Se está por ir, ¿no piensas ir a hablar con él?

-No-negó House inmediatamente-. Wilson ya es lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-le cortó bruscamente-. Ahora, si no te molesta debo pedirte que te retires, tengo casos con los cuales trabajar. Y por casos a los cuales trabajar me refiero a que no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

Lisa dubitó antes de marcharse pero sabía que de poco serviría intentar razonar con él, sin embargo apenas hubiera dado una vuelta para retirarse, se volvió para decir:

-Sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas-y procedió a marcharse.

Por supuesto que no iría a hablar con él, ¿para qué? ¿Para que le echara en cara la muerte de Amber? ¿Para que le recriminara el mal amigo que era? No hacía falta que se lo dijera, él ya lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que así fuera. Prefería mil veces que le gritara salvajemente, que se descargara con él, incluso que le pegara, en vez de ese frío silencio con el cual lo estaba castigando. Miró por la ventana, a la zona del balcón donde sus despachos se unían. Casi esperaba encontrarlo allí con una sonrisa, diciéndole que le perdonaba todo, como siempre lo hacía. Pero no estaba.

Había arriesgado la vida por salvarla, mas no era suficiente. Arriesgar tu vida no es suficiente para reparar años de maltratos. Cuantas veces Wilson lo había necesitado y él sólo le había devuelto con un comentario sarcástico. Además valía menos si arriesgaba su vida, por algo que si no hubiera sido por él nada tendría que haberse hecho.

-_Tú tendrías que haber muerto, no ella_-oía dentro de su cabeza que decía la voz acusadora de Wilson-_. Te odio._

Si, era cierto. Wilson lo odiaba y estaba en todo su derecho. Había una parte de él que quería negar la realidad, aquella parte que le hablaba con la voz de Cuddy. Sin embargo, cada vez que lograba brevemente engañarse, la mirada de James cuando despertó del coma. Eso se lo decía todo. Mientras miraba por la ventana, noto como gran parte de su peso se apoyaba en su bastón. Entonces se dio cuenta que había perdido su apoyo en la vida real. Wilson era su bastón para la vida, y sin él ya no podría seguir adelante. Ahora tenía un nuevo bastón pero ya no era lo mismo. Mientras miraba por la ventana al horizonte, cruzando la pared que delimitaba su balcón todo quedó claro para él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa, dónde buscó el primer papel que encontró. Se sentó, sobre la silla más cercana y estiró la mano para tomar una birome. Quería escribir una despedida, pero el recetario seguía igual, blanco. Finalmente escribió dos palabras en él _"Adiós, Wilson__"_. Levantó los ojos azules, dónde un par de lágrimas temblaban amenazando con caer.

House se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el balcón. Apenas salió al exterior giró la cabeza para mirar al despacho de su mejor amigo. Y allí estaba, con la cabeza inclinada trabajando seguramente sobre algunos casos o leyendo algún ensayo. El doctor rengo caminó hasta la separación de ambas terrazas. Fue despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido, y en cuanto llegó a la intersección de ambas paredes, aprovechó que era la zona de más superficie y se sentó. Primero levantó la pierna sana, y luego ayudándose con las manos, levantó la otra. El dolor lo taladró pero esta vez House lo abrazó con alegría. Con la vista perdida en el fondo, soltó el bastón dejándolo caer. Era él, en realidad el que caía, abstraído observó como se rompía. Su corazón fue el que se había roto, a continuación sería su cuerpo.

Wilson fue alertado, por el ruido del bastón al caer. Miró por la ventana distraído, sin verdaderas intenciones de averiguar la procedencia del ruido, cuando notó a House asomado peligrosamente en el borde del balcón. Asustado, dejó todo lo que sostenía sus manos y abrió la puerta de un tirón, y con dos pasos se encontraba afuera.

-¿House, qué haces?-gritó dejando que el terror se apoderara de su voz.

* * *

-¿House, qué haces?-gritó dejando que el terror se apoderara de su voz.

Entonces, el mencionado giró la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos que él había visto ya una vez. Los había visto cuando había despertado del coma, y todo lo que el había hecho, era caminar alejándose. La imagen de una lágrima rodando por el rostro de House fue lo último que vio, antes de que observara como el cuerpo caía.

Wilson no quiso creerlo, aún cuando el grito aterrado de una multitud que corría confirmaba lo que recién había pasado. El oncólogo se quedó allí duro, con una mano extendida en el aire, como si tuviera pudiera frenar a House de saltar.

* * *

-¿House, qué haces?-gritó dejando que el terror se apoderara de su voz.

Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto, y el cerebro de Wilson comprendió lo que pasaba, corrió a su lado. Rodeó con sus brazos a House, y tiró de él, trayéndolo a seguro, dónde ya no podría hacer nada peligroso.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-lo retó estirando los brazos, obligándolo a mirarle la cara.

House no podía, hablarle, sin embargo, con los ojos pedía perdón todo el tiempo. Susurrándole con la mirada una y otra vez que lo sentía. Wilson lo abrazó con fiereza contra su cuerpo, de manera en que no lo dejaría ir.

-Nunca más lo hagas de vuelta-dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro-. No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca.

Wilson había comprendido que no se podía dar el lujo de perderlo, ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer por culpa suya, le había dejado las cosas en perspectiva. House, a pesar de ser el idiota que era, era su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, Wilson-murmuró House, moviendo la tela de la camisa de James con el aire que expulsaba.

-Está bien-lo calmó-. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

* * *

Los doctores no habían podido hacer nada por House. Aún cuando la costilla no hubiera perforado el corazón al romperse, la fractura de cráneo causada por el golpe ya era fatal de por sí. Wilson quiso apartar la vista, pero no pudo, cuando el cuerpo fue envuelto por una bolsa negra. El resto del tiempo estuvo en su despacho, de aquel que quería huir. Y hubiera querido hacerlo cuando Cuddy entro. Su ropa clara y ajustada, y su escote pronunciado desentonaban con el pájaro de mal agüero en que se había convertido. Cuddy lo miró con precaución antes de abrir sus labios, sin embargo, las palabras no salieron. Pero Wilson, no las necesitaba, ya sabía lo que sucedía. Observó el recetario que está tenía en la mano, y a pesar de que ya se imaginaba lo que encontraría, extendió la mano para que se lo entregara. Su jefa dudó antes de entregárselo, al observar como temblaba la mano de este. James aterrado bajó la vista con temor para leer lo que allí había. Las dos palabras escritas con la mano de su mejor amigo eran puñales que se le clavaban en el corazón. _"_Adiós, Wilson_"_. Cada vuelta que daba su letra, cada lugar dónde la caligrafía había temblado era dagas que escarbaban en su alma. Él era el culpable, él lo había causado todo. Incluso, ahora le parecía tonta la razón por la cual había estado enojado con él. La muerte de Amber había sido nada más que un accidente. Amber. Ella y House. Todos lo habían abandonado.

En cuanto el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, la voluntad de Wilson se quebró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, su cuero comenzó a temblar por los espasmos. Los sollozos se apoderaron de su ser. Cuddy se acercó y lo abrazó, conteniéndolo, tal como lo había hecho dos meses atrás. Un círculo oscuro se formó en la camisa de Cuddy, debajo de donde las lágrimas del oncólogo caían.

* * *

Los títulos comenzaron a atravesar la pantalla una vez que la película finalizó. Wilson se estiró y se tapó la boca para bostezar largamente.

-¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó House.

-Sip, ha sido un día largo-contestó el oncólogo, mirándolo con ojos cansados-. Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa a dormir-terminó de decir mientras se levantó para buscar su abrigo.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?-le ofreció House, aunque más que como una oferta sonaba como un pedido.

Luego de ese día quería mantenerlo cerca. Temía que en él momento en que saliera por esa puerta nunca más volviera. Y en estos momentos, con el alma débil, no se podía arriesgar a que sucediera de vuelta. Wilson lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa cálida, que comprendía a su mejor amigo. Los ojos oscuros miraron a los claros y contestaron:

-No, gracias, mejor me voy. Pero mañana volveré.

House sonrió mientras veía a su mejor amigo cruzar la puerta y marcharse. Pero volvería.

* * *

Wilson se había quedado solo en su oficina. Hacía rato que las lágrimas se habían secado. Y ahora se sentía vacío. Vacío y solo. Su mejor amigo y su novia lo habían abandonado. Ya muchas veces se le había cruzado por la cabeza el seguir los pasos de House. Pero el suicidio simplemente no formaba parte de su naturaleza, así que no podría. Lentamente una convicción comenzó a tomar fuerza en su mente. No dejaría que pasara de vuelta. Limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en su rostro. Con la determinación escrita en todos sus ojos oscuros, compuso su cara ocultando todo rostro de tristeza. A partir de ahora no le daría la espalda a nadie, sin importar todo el daño que le causaran a él. La última vez que lo había hecho su mejor amigo se había matado. No volvería a pasar. Con paso firme cruzó la puerta y salió para dar consuelo a todo aquel que lo necesitaba.

* * *

Wilson lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa cálida, que comprendía a su mejor amigo. Los ojos oscuros miraron a los claros y contestaron:

-Me parece buena idea-dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Se dirigió hacia el armario donde House guardaba las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el doctor.

-¿Acaso quieres que duerma destapado?-preguntó James.

-Ese sillón es muy duro. Ven duerme conmigo.

-Sí a ti te parece-dijo Wilson conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con formársele.

Aquella noche, ambos durmieron dándose la espalda, para que ninguno de los dos notara la expresión de alivio que yacía en su rostro por tener a su amigo cerca.

* * *

Finalmente escribió dos palabras en él _"_Adiós, Wilson_"_. Levantó los ojos azules, dónde un par de lágrimas temblaban amenazando con caer.

Quiso levantarse para terminar con todo de una vez, pero no podía.

-_Cobarde_-murmuró la voz de Wilson dentro de él.

No podía rebatirlo, tenía razón. Ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar con su vida. En vez se refugiaba detrás de un frasco de Vicodin.

-_Me das asco._

Y él también se daba asco a sí mismo. Se quedó allí sentado, mientras a lado, Wilson terminaba de guardar sus cosas en cajas. Poco más podía escuchar la puerta abrirse, lo imaginó tomarse el ascensor, vio como todos lo despedirían, palabras empalagosas que dirían que era un gran doctor y que lo extrañarían. Seguramente, le darían palmadas amables, y no faltarían quién lo abrazara, probablemente Cameron lo haría.

Finalmente, luego de un tiempo, la puerta se abrió. Foreman entró con varios papeles en la mano. Antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca, House lo interrumpió:

-No me digas, hiciste el MRI y descubriste que tiene cáncer de pulmón.

-Sí…

El silencio que siguió a la respuesta de Foreman confirmó lo que ya sabía. Wilson ya se había marchado.

-Confírmalo con una biopsia y empieza con la quimio.

House se levantó, mientras que con la mano que no sujetaba al bastón, hizo un bollo con la nota que había escrito. Y mientras salía la arrojó al tacho de basura.

-Sí, algo sale mal no me llames, porque voy a estar borracho.

-_Hazlo, escóndete nuevamente tras el alcohol, pero esta vez no tendrás a nadie que te vaya a buscar._

House ignoró las palabras que el Wilson de su cabeza había pronunciado. Con las llaves de su moto dando vueltas en su mano, llamó al ascensor. Pronto podía olvidar todo tras varias copas. Y quizás con un poco de suerte, esta vez sería él quien moriría en un accidente.

_Hay más de una manera de irse, pero sola una de volver._

_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:** Espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido demasido flashero!!! Porfavor comenten!!


End file.
